


老相好怒杀新相好 痴情人难忘绝情人

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 如题





	老相好怒杀新相好 痴情人难忘绝情人

1  
“还不错，就是掐人疼了点。”  
第一次跟阿斯玛睡完，卡卡西靠在床头，肚子上随便搭了件浴袍，大腿和胳膊上新鲜的指痕大咧咧地露着。他从阿斯玛的烟盒里抽了一支烟，偏过头，笑着向他借火。  
“明天早上还有任务，今天就睡我这儿吧。”  
这是自从带土死后卡卡西睡的第一个好觉，从半夜安安稳稳地睡到第二天闹钟响，连梦都没做一个。

2  
从此以后，卡卡西就成了阿斯玛家的常客，半夜爬上三楼敲他家窗户也是常事。自从知道卡卡西喜欢走窗户，阿斯玛家次卧的窗户再也没关过，不管几点，卡卡西只要抬起纱窗就能进来。  
“有任务？”  
“嗯，”卡卡西边脱衣服边说，“你也快点准备，加急的。”  
忍者过着刀头舔血的日子。他们两个每次出任务之前一定要找机会做一次，因为谁也不能保证自己这次能否平安归来。每一次做爱都有可能是最后一次，这样就算卡卡西也不敢偷懒。

3  
被敌人包围，阿斯玛和卡卡西背靠着背，架子拉圆，神经绷紧，准备打架。  
卡卡西忽然笑了，偏过头对阿斯玛说：“我搞定几个，你今晚就干我几次？”  
卡卡西的声音不算小，看着纷纷愣住的敌方众人，阿斯玛笑得无奈极了。

4  
阿斯玛摸着卡卡西的头发，后者正试图把阿斯玛完全勃起的阴茎往自己喉咙里吞。第一次没能成功，卡卡西被呛得眼眶发红，不停地咳嗽。他抱歉地冲阿斯玛笑笑，很快开始尝试第二次。  
卡卡西经常这样不要命地想要用身体补偿阿斯玛，阿斯玛当然知道原因。不管是谁，只要跟卡卡西扯上关系，就绝对绕不开宇智波带土这个人。  
“你不用这样，”阿斯玛说，“你和他的事是你们自己的事，这没什么对不起我的。”  
阿斯玛知道卡卡西永远放不下带土，这也是没有办法的事。他和卡卡西在战场上和床上都熟悉得像一个人，不管卡卡西心里有没有带土都丝毫不会动摇他们之间的默契，这样就足够了。

5  
在得知阿斯玛的死讯之后，卡卡西先是咳出血丝，接着是熟悉的胸口剧烈疼痛，卡卡西已经很久没有过这种胸口钝痛的感觉了。  
卡卡西再次失眠，他从阿斯玛扔在床头上的烟盒里抽出一支烟。卡卡西没有抽烟的习惯，也没有打火机，点烟向来都是跟阿斯玛借火。现在人不在了，连火都没处借。卡卡西靠在阿斯玛的床头，叼着那根点不着的烟，一宿没合眼。

6  
第二天卡卡西就带着阿斯玛的学生们干掉了杀死阿斯玛的两个晓组织成员，但是这对他来说还远远不够，卡卡西开始调查晓组织。最后在四战的战场上，他终于见到了晓组织的首领，并打碎了那个人的面具——面具下面的正是他朝思暮想的带土。  
“什么表情，不想见我？”带土咧嘴笑起来，“那你想见他吗？”  
秽土转生的阿斯玛冷冰冰地站在卡卡西面前，不等卡卡西反应过来就架起查克拉刀，连连出招，明晃晃的刀刃直冲着卡卡西的脖子和胸口招呼过去。  
卡卡西明知道阿斯玛已经死了，现在的阿斯玛不过是被带土操控的，毫无意识的傀儡。可是他看着阿斯玛的脸，无论怎样也不忍心出招伤他，只能被逼得步步后退，体力最终一点点耗竭。他跪坐在地上，额头正对着阿斯玛的刀尖。卡卡西抬起头，再一次凝视阿斯玛的眼睛，空洞的，毫无生机的眼睛，这又一次提醒了他阿斯玛已经死亡的事实。  
带土冷笑着叫停阿斯玛。他攥着卡卡西的胳膊和头发，扒了他的裤子，慢慢地把自己的阴茎插进去。  
“还真是苦命鸳鸯，要不我让你们再见一面吧？”  
“带土、带土不要，求你了。”  
卡卡西哆嗦着开口求饶，带土还是冷笑，依旧解开了阿斯玛的控制，卡卡西绝望地闭上眼睛。

7  
“哦？你已经把他操开了啊，”带土对阿斯玛说。他发现卡卡西的后穴畅通无阻，甚至可以忽略前期的准备工作，直接操到他的最里面。  
恢复意识的阿斯玛蹲下来，摸摸卡卡西的脸。他只是恢复意识，依然无法反抗带土。“对不起，不能帮你什么，”阿斯玛抱歉地笑笑。  
“你还好吧？”阿斯玛的语气就像生前一样温柔。  
“他好得很，”带土不满地拽紧卡卡西的头发，强迫他看着他的新情人，“他快爽死了。”  
这太超过了，卡卡西无法承受在阿斯玛面前被干到快要高潮的事实。  
“有没有想我？”阿斯玛摸上卡卡西的脸。  
带土说了什么，阿斯玛听都不听。他不在意卡卡西是不是在被操的，他只当现在是跟卡卡西再一次见面。他什么都不想做，什么都不愿意想，他只想跟卡卡西好好说说话。  
“眼睛又肿了，这些天一直没睡好吧。”  
阿斯玛越温柔，卡卡西越痛苦，熟悉的胸痛感成倍地传来。卡卡西的声音被带土捅得零零碎碎，他磕磕绊绊地向阿斯玛道歉。他没能替他报仇，因为他同样没有办法对带土出手。  
“我知道，我知道，没事的，没关系，”阿斯玛这样说道。

8  
“行了，我都看腻了。”  
带土玩够了，心满意足，阿斯玛随着带土的手一点点化成灰烬。  
“我要走了，”阿斯玛笑着说，然后他第一次亲了卡卡西。  
他俯下来的时候，整个身子已经没了半边。他低下头，半个嘴唇落在卡卡西的额头上。


End file.
